Bluestar
Bluestar is a blue-gray she-cat with piercing blue eyes and silver hairs tipping her muzzle and tail.Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 23 History Bluestar's Prophecy :Bluekit is born to Moonflower and Stormtail along with her sister Snowkit. When she opens her eyes, Patchkit and Leopardkit take her out of the nursery to explore. They lead Bluekit to the apprentices den, where they start talking with Dapplepaw. Snowkit and Bluekit wanted to explore camp so they sneak away and cause mischief by meeting warriors and elders including Stonepelt. They come across a lichen den and enter it which turns out to be Pinestar, leader of ThunderClan's den. Featherwhisker, the medicine cat apprentice, finds them and brings them to the Elder's den where Bluekit and Snowkit talk for awhile. :The next day, Moonflower takes Bluekit and Snowkit to meet Stormtail, their father. When he comes back from hunting, he admires the kits saying they look better with their eyes open. Stormtail starts to leave when he tells them that Pinestar wanted to share prey with him. When Bluekit asks if she could watch, Stormtail growls saying he heard they went sneaking inside the warrior's den. After this, The kits are taken to see Goosefeather, Moonflower's brother and the medicine cat of ThunderClan. They talk until Pinestar says he needed to see Moonflower. She asks Goosefeather if he could watch them before leaving. Snowkit swallowed some poppy seeds not under Goosefeather's watch. Moonflower demands for Goosefeather to help her but he replies that it will only make her sleep. :A few moons later, Bluekit is apprenticed to Stonepelt. Goosefeather sees an omen in a vole that was Snowpaw's first catch. He announces that if they do not attack WindClan that they will be destroyed. Pinestar orders to attack at dawn. He tells Snowpaw and Bluepaw to be messengers for the injured as they haven't learned to fight yet. :The morning of the fight, Goosefeather says he found another omen: They must destroy WindClan's medicine supply because they found catmint on the vole's fur. During the fight, Bluepaw watches and helps tend the wounded. Later, she watches in horror, her mother Moonflower being killed by the medicine cat Hawkheart who was originally a warrior. Pinestar calls a retreat when he realizes they are losing. :Bluepaw becomes depressed when Moonflower is dead. Her new mentor is Sunfall, the deputy, for Stonepelt had retired from a shoulder wound that didn't heal properly. She continues her apprentice tasks but later Sunfall realizes how the others are avoiding her. At the next Gathering, Bluepaw meets Crookedpaw and they become friends. Bluepaw begins to act friendly towards her clanmates again. Later, ThunderClan is informed that RiverClan is invaiding Sunningrocks. Snowpaw and Bluepaw work together to fight Crookedpaw and soon RiverClan was forced to retreat. Bluepaw felt really bad for fighting her friend. :Not long after that, Goosefeather is treating Bluepaw's wounds when he reveals a prophecy to her. "Like fire you will rage through the forest. But beware, even the most powerful flames can be quenched by water." '' :Awhile later, Bluepaw and Snowpaw get their warrior names: Bluefur and Snowfur. After the following gathering, Pinestar tells Bluefur that he overlooked some of her training then takes her to the Moonstone to speak with StarClan. Once there, Bluefur dreams she is drowning in a fierce current. :Not long after they return, Leopardfoot starts to birth Pinestar's kits. The next morning, Bluefur awakes to a horrible bellyache but recovers quickly. Rosepaw and Sweetpaw are also ill for they shared a mouse with Bluefur. Whilst Rosepaw recovers, Sweetpaw gets sicker and dies. In Bluefur's annoyance, Snowfur continues to show feelings for the new warrior Thistleclaw. :Afterwards, Bluefur finds a RiverClan warrior, Oakheart, sunning himself on the Sunningrocks. Bluefur is furious and attacks him. He pushes her into a stream where Bluefur panics for she thinks she is drowning. Oakheart tells her then to stand up. Bluefur snaps at him and tells him to leave. She then thinks of him but knows it's the warrior code to fall in love with a RiverClan warrior; but she can't stop thinking of him. :Later, Rosetail finds Bluefur drenched and says she looks "moony", like Snowfur when she moons over Thistleclaw. Rosetail keeps pressing Bluefur until she snaps. Rosetail then says that Thrushpelt had enough time to moon over her. Bluefur was surprised for she thought of Thrushpelt as only a friend. :Later on, Snowfur tells Bluefur she is expecting Thistleclaw's kits. Bluefur pretends to be overjoyed but is really devestated. They are both surprised when Snowfur only has one kit, who she names Whitekit. Bluefur is surprised by Thistleclaw's kindness to her sister. :After that, Bluefur finds a tuft of dog fur and brings it to Whitekit for him to play with. She then coaxes Snowfur to go on a walk with her. As they walk, Snowfur finds out that Bluefur was mooning over Oakheart. She runs and then Bluefur finds her watching ShadowClan warriors on their territory. Snowfur runs out on the Thunderpath where she is struck by a monster and is killed. Bluefur is even more devestated but has trouble telling Whitekit. After she tells him, he cannot stay away from his dead mother. Sunstar speaks with Bluefur, like the talk they had when Moonflower died. :After Sunstar claims back Sunningrocks, Bluefur and Oakheart meet that night. At Fourtrees, Bluefur challenges Oakheart to a race to the top of one of the four oaks. Oakheart then says he can't climb. Bluefur then teaches him how. They built a nest at the top of the oaks. Bluefur then becomes pregnant with Oakheart's kits. :Later, Leopardfoot says it is clear that Bluefur is expecting kits. Bluefur doesn't know how to explain it but Thrushpelt generously explains that he is their father because he loves Bluefur. As she has her kits, Snowfur comes and helps her along. Bluefur gives birth to two she-kits and a tom: Mistykit, Mosskit and Stonekit. She doesn't allow Thrushpelt to name them for she wants her kits to remember the river. As the deputy to ThunderClan, Tawnyspots becomes very sick and must retire. Bluefur realizes she must become deputy instead of Thistleclaw who is too violent and would pose a threat to all clans. She leaves at night and tells her kits it's a game called Secret Escape. They then go to Sunningrocks where Oakheart is waiting. The weather turns brutal and Bluefur makes a hole in the snow for the kits to rest. Stonekit complains he his tired but Bluefur doesn't let him sleep. Bluefur later drifts off. When she wakes, Mosskit does not. She tries to awaken her but fails. She then hears Snowfur's voice saying to let her go. Bluefur looks up to see Mosskit talking excitedly to Snowfur in StarClan. She gives her remaining kits to Oakheart who was waiting. This was the last time Bluefur spoke to Oakheart. She buries Mosskit and tells the clan a fox took her kits. :She is then chosen to be Sunstar's deputy. When he dies, Bluefur becomes Bluestar, leader of ThunderClan and picks Redtail to be her deputy. Featherwhisker takes her to the Moonstone to get her nine lives. Pinestar, Larksong, Mumblefoot, Weedwhisker, Sweetpaw, Mosskit, Sunstar, Moonflower and Snowfur all give Bluestar her lives. When Mosskit gives her mother her life, Bluestar says she was sorry. Mosskit just said she missed her. :At the end of the book, Her and Whitestorm see a kittypet on the fence named Rusty. After his close try to catch a bird, Whitestorm said he wasn't that bad. The kittypet haunts Bluestar's mind, as before Spottedleaf had a prophecy saying ''"Fire alone can save our clan." ''Bluestar thinks the kittypet might be the fire. :After sharing tongues with Brindleface and Lionheart, Bluestar goes to the medicine cat's den and tells Spottedleaf her thoughts. She replies "This is a choice you'll never regret." Bluestar appears in the manga at the end making Rusty an apprentice. Firestar's Quest :Bluestar appears in StarClan and tells Firestar about SkyClan because he had come to the Moonstaone looking for answers. He is annoyed with StarClan and Bluestar for keeping secrets from him, but soon get over it. :Shortly after Sandstorm and Firestar begin travelling, Sandstorm wants to rest in an abandoned Twoleg shelter due to the storm that had started. Firestar wants to continue, so they do. Bluestar's face appears in the cloud, and she looks like she is trying to warn them of something. A lightning bolt then causes her face to disappear. SkyClan's Destiny :In one of Leafstar's dreams, Bluestar appears along with Snowfur, Spottedleaf, Whitestorm, Cloudstar and Skywatcher. Spottedleaf tells Leafstar that Bluestar was ThunderClan's leader before Firestar. Into the Wild :Bluestar appears first in the prologue of ''Into the Wild ''with Spottedleaf. They talk briefly about the battle over Sunningrocks. Spottedleaf then recives the prophcey, ''"Fire alone can save our Clan". Bluestar questions this, but then says that Spottedleaf hasnever been wrong before. :The next day, Bluestar finds Greypaw and Rusty and praises Rusty on his hunting and fighting skills. When Rusty comments on the amount of prey Bluestar becomes angry and nearly attacks him. Rusty apologises and Blustar invites him to join the clan. Rusty accepts the next day and is brought back to camp. Bluestar gives him the apprentice name Firepaw. :Ravenpaw then announces Redtail's death. Fire and Ice :Fireheart explains to Bluestar about the Sunningrocks battle and Redtail's death. During this explanation, he discovers Bluestar's most precious secret: Stonefur and Mistyfoot of RiverClan are her kits. She also learns Ravenpaw is living with a loner. :Bluestar makes sure WindClan has returned by sending Fireheart and Graystripe to go get them back from exile. The deals with many problems throughout the book, like RiverClan and ShadowClan becoming allies. She gets greencough, taking her 8th life. Tigerclaw sets a trap by the thunderpath, hoping Bluestar to be caught in it. Instead, Cinderpaw is struck. :Later in the book, it is suspected that RiverClan and ShadowClan are hunting in their territory. RiverClan has a excuse, unknown by Bluestar. However, ShadowClan is ruled still by Brokenstar. His rouges later attack ThunderClan, but is defeated and blinded by his mother, Yellowfang. Bluestar accepts newly named Brokentail into the clan. Forest of Secrets :Fireheart begins to uncover the real truth behind Redtail's death and Tigerclaw. In the matter, he gives away Bluestar's precious secret. Mistyfoot and Stonefur of RiverClan are her kits. :Fireheart asks Bluestar what will she say about the blinded Brokentail at the gathering. She replies that she will say nothing, for it is in ThunderClan's paws now. She tells Tigerclaw and Fireheart to say nothing about Brokentail, but the clans find out and declare war against ThunderClan. :Bluestar finally sees the truth behind Fireheart's plea about Tigerclaw's treachery. When the cats are busy fighting off the rouges Tigerclaw brought to camp, he sneaks into Bluestar's den to try to kill her. He is stopped by Fireheart and then exiled by Bluestar. She makes Fireheart deputy, Which comes to surprise to her clan for his Kittypet roots. Family Mate: :Oakheart:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, page 231-234 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Son: :Stonefur:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 466 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Daughters: :Mistystar:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 466 Living (As of Sign of the Moon) :Mosskit:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 466 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Mother: :Moonflower:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 24 Deseased, Verified StarClan member Father: :Stormtail:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 24 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Sister: :Snowfur:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 24 Deseased, Verified StarClan member Nephew: :Whitestorm:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 327 Deceased, Verified StarClan member References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Warriors Category:Deputies Category:Leaders Category:ThunderClan cat Category:Queen Category:Deceased Character Category:Apprentices Category:Kits Category:Cats in StarClan Category:Mates Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters